


Terrified

by LittleLyssa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Asexual Yuri Plisetsky, Coming Out, Crying, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLyssa/pseuds/LittleLyssa
Summary: Yuri is terrified to tell Otabek he's asexual. Otabek is a great and understanding boyfriend.





	Terrified

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please don't judge me too harshly. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Not beta read.

    Yuri and Otabek have been dating for 6 months now. Things are going great and everything seems to settling into place. Now most people would be excited for their relationship to progress to the next stage. Yuri however, is terrified. Because the next stage, is the sex stage. And that is the last thing Yuri wants.

    Yuri isn't ashamed of his asexuality, it just isn't something he's brought up to his boyfriend. No, Yuri isn't ashamed. He's _terrified_. He's terrified Otabek will leave him when he finds out. But for as scared as Yuri is, he knows this is a conversation he will eventually need to have, and it's better to have it now rather than wait for something to force it.

...

    Otabek is currently visiting in St. Petersburg for the week and he's staying with Yuri at Viktor and Yuuri's house where Yuri is living. Viktor and Yuuri are out on a date so Yuri decides now is as good a time as any to have the dreaded conversation.

    "Beka, can we talk?" Yuri timidly asks from his spot on the couch. Otabek walks over and takes a seat next to Yuri, putting his arm around Yuri's shoulder.

    "Sure. What's up?" Yuri moves away from Otabeks arms and sits up so he can look him the eye.

    "There's something I've been meaning to tell you. We've been dating for almost 6 months now. And don't get me wrong this isn't anything bad so you don't have to worry." Otabek relaxes in a way you could only see if you know him and had studied his body language. "I know that soon our relationship could maybe, become more intimate. And I'm not ready for that."

    Otabek had been prepared for the worst, and looks extremely relieved at the words Yuri said. "That's okay. We can take it slow. We don't have to do anything until you're ready. Is that all?" Otabek asks in a concerned voice. _Did Yuri really think he would force him to do something he wasn't ready for?_

    "That's the thing." _Now comes the hard part_ , Yuri thinks. "I don't know if I'll be ready anytime soon, if ever. I'm asexual. I completely understand if you don't want to be with me after this. I get it really. I just thought you should know before things go any further." Yuri has long since broken eye contact with Otabek, his eyes downcast to his fidgeting hands.

    Otabek puts his hands under Yuri's chin, forcing him to look up at him. "Yura, I would _never_ , break up with you over something like this. I'm not with you because eventually we're going to have sex. I'm with you because I love you and this does not change that."

    Yuri starts to tear up. He pushes his face into Otabeks shoulder. "I love you too, Beka. _So_ much."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically me projecting my fears of having to come out to future significant others. This just based off of my experience with being asexual, everyone is different. Constructive criticism is welcome. Comments are appreciated. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
